In recent years, a display device having a light emitting element represented by an EL (Electro Luminescence) element has been developed and expected to be widely used by taking advantages of high image quality, wide viewing angle, thin design, light weight and the like as a self-light emitting type (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323154